


closetus interruptus

by kay_emm_gee



Series: red strings and wordless looks (teen wolf prompts) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Closet Sex, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The janitor’s closet was much too small and way too cliché for Lydia’s liking, but sometimes need outweighed preference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closetus interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stiles and Lydia are keeping their relationship a secret because of Malia. (SMUT) Scott walks in on them

The janitor’s closet was much too small and way too cliché for Lydia’s liking, but sometimes need outweighed preference. Spending spring break with her mom in Aruba had been wonderful, but she had missed Stiles in more ways than one. So the first moment they both had a free period on the Monday back from spring break, she had pulled him into the cramped closet for a little quality time that involved a lot of undressing and skin-to-skin contact.

Somehow, though, things were not going quite according to plan.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Lydia hissed in his ear, fingers tightening on the base of his neck.

He grunted, one hand hitching her leg up higher on his hip, causing her skirt to fall even further up her thigh, and the other hand fumbling at the back of her bra strap. She pulled back and her knee knocked into a broom, sending it clattering to the floor.

“Where is it?” he muttered back.

“Where’s what?”

“The thingy?”

“Thingy?”

“The hook thingy!”

“The _clasp?_ ”

“Yeah that.”

Huffing, Lydia reached back, grabbed his hand which was still under her shirt, and brought it around until his fingers brushed the plastic hook between the two cups of her bra. Raising her eyebrows, she stared at him expectantly.

“Ah. Front clasp,” he said with a grin. “Great choice.”

“Only when the guy I’m dating notices,” she quipped back, but then he expertly twisted the clasp open and soon enough he was cupping her breast in his hand, kneading just the way she liked.

With a moan, she curled into him, burrowing her face into his neck before kissing her way up to his jaw, then his mouth, sliding her tongue across his lips before parting them for him. As he gave as good as he got with his own mouth, his hands worked her sensitive skin perfectly, and she felt heat pool in her gut, and lower, as she fantasized about just what other wonderful things his fingers would be doing soon.

Stiles was whispering a taunting, teasing promise against her cheek that had her blushing all over, which was why she didn’t hear the doorknob rattle until it was too late. Stiles yelped, and Lydia caught a flash of Scott going wide-eyed then crying out in surprise before she whipped around to assemble her clothing back into proper order.

“Seriously?” We’re only two hours into school,” Scott sighed as he shuffled inside, quickly closing the door behind him.

Lydia rolled her eyes, because _of course_ he knew they were together (Stiles couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, really) and _of course_ he would walk in on them regardless. Sometimes he was just as bad at boundaries as Stiles. The two best friends continued to banter behind her back as she tucked her shirt back into her skirt and fixed her hair, because her boyfriend had done a number on her pinned-back braids. Without a mirror, though, she figured it would still look like she had been getting hot and heavy, and she sighed, hoping Malia was having one of her unobservant days. It was hard balancing a friendship with Malia and respecting that she was Stiles’ ex-girlfriend while still enjoying her relationship. This was new, for all of them, and it was a tricky line to walk. Hence the janitor’s closet, which apparently wasn’t all that discreet considering Scott had found them in no time.

“You two,” she finally said, spinning around with a firm expression, “are going to wait five minutes before following me out of this closet.”

“Why do you get to go first?” Stiles asked.

She just raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged his shoulders and bobbed his head with a twisted frown in reluctant acceptance. When she opened the door, she looked back, glaring at them. “Five minutes.”

She wasn’t even halfway down the hall when she heard the door click back open and sneakers skid across the linoleum after her. Sighing, she braced herself for the arm that Stiles predictably slung around her shoulder as well as the amused look Scott sent her as he jogged up on her other side.

“Walk you to class?” Her boyfriend said with an enthusiastic grin.

“If you must,” she drawled with feigned annoyance.

“We must,” Scott insisted teasingly.

“However will I bear your company.”

Then she laughed softly, throwing a smile at Scott before turning to press a quick kiss to Stiles’ shoulder.

So maybe they didn’t listen to her always, but Lydia had liked having her boys around and knew that she would want them there for a very long time.


End file.
